


Só Histórias

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Cores, almas-gêmeas, a força, Jedi, todas essas coisas eram só histórias, e histórias que ele tinha deixado de acreditar fazia muito tempo.





	Só Histórias

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378425) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Cores eram um mito. FN-2187 tinha ouvido isso desde que era uma criança, um dos muitos mitos partilhados por soldados para tornar a vida mais tolerável. Cores, almas-gêmeas, a força, Jedi, todas essas coisas eram só histórias, e histórias que ele tinha deixado de acreditar fazia muito tempo. Acreditar em mitos e ter esperança de que um dia sua vida poderia ser mais do que seu serviço forçado, que ele poderia ter um nome e um futuro, era doloroso demais.

Ele fez o que foi pedido dele, passou por seus testes de aptidão, e manteve sua cabeça baixa. Enquanto sua unidade não via batalha, ele podia continuar, um dia de cada vez. E quando ele não pode mais, quando a realidade de perder amigos e ser repreendido por se recusar a tomar vidas inocentes se tornou demais, tudo aconteceu de uma vez.

O piloto era sua primeira melhor chance para liberdade. Era quase uma missão suicida, tentar escapar. Não havia desertores na Primeira Ordem, ao menos não quem sobrevivesse. Mas ficar seria tentar o destino também. Não havia nada para ele ali, então ele não perderia nada arriscando tudo por um futuro.

“Ei, qual é o seu nome?” o piloto perguntou.

“FN-2187!” ele respondeu, uma designação e não um nome, mas era tudo que ele tinha.

“FN-o quê?”

“Esse foi o único nome que me deram!” ele disse defensivamente.

“Bem, eu não vou usar isso! FN, uh? Finn, vou te chamar de Finn! Está tudo bem?”

Alguma coisa estranha aconteceu naquele momento, algumas estrelas pareceram falhar, ganhar uma estranha aparência.

“Finn,” ele repetiu. “É, ‘Finn’, eu gosto disso! Eu gosto disso!”

O painel na frente dele também começou a mudar lentamente.

“Eu sou Poe. Poe Dameron.”

“Prazer em te conhecer, Poe!”

Até sua mão parecia diferente, sua pele mudando para um tom que ele nunca tinha visto antes.

“Prazer em te conhecer também, Finn!”

A luz de alerta piscando na frente dele era o mais claro dos indicativos de que alguma coisa tinha acontecido, e por um momento ele não conseguia se lembrar dos mitos.

“Acho que tem alguma coisa de errado com esse painel, ou talvez com os meus olhos,” Finn disse.

“Oh, eu acho que isso é…” Poe começou, agarrando pedaços de suas roupas e puxando elas na frente de seus olhos. Ele gritou animado, “Cor! Isso é cor!”

“Cores não existem, elas são só um mito,” Finn disse.

“Não tenha tanta certeza, eu conheço algumas pessoas que conseguem ver elas. Isso significa… você me chamou pelo meu nome,” Poe disse, a última parte pouco acima de um sussurro.

“E você me chamou pelo meu,” Finn disse. “Você acha que isso significa…? As antigas histórias…”

“Almas-gêmeas. A primeira vez que sua alma-gêmea te chama pelo nome, você começa a ver cor, é isso que dizem.”

“Você realmente acha que isso é verdade?”

“Minha general vê cores e ela me disse… Chegando pela esquerda, manobras evasivas.”

Eles não tinham tempo para falar sobre isso, mesmo se para ambos seus mundos estivessem lentamente sem preenchidos com cores que eles nunca imaginaram que existiam. Tudo o que podiam fazer era esperar que eles pudessem escapar e ter um futuro no qual poderiam falar sobre isso.


End file.
